


[VID] Bruce Wayne/Dick Grayson || Buried Beneath

by Vigorlilover



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Family, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Wayne Manor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9354932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vigorlilover/pseuds/Vigorlilover
Summary: WARNING: YES THERE IS IMPLIED SLASH BETWEEN BRUCE WAYNE AND DICK, IF THAT'S NOT YOUR THING YOU SHOULD STOP WATCHING NOW!Now that that's out the way, so this video did not turn out the way I envisioned, Ben Barnes I'm not even sure is a good choice for Dick Grayson, save for the fact that he is really hot. But man was this video ever an itch I needed to scratch, I just really, really wanted to make a video to this paring.I have immersed myself in the world off Batman like never before within the last seven months or so, in particularly Batman's relationship with Dick Grayson. I love their relationship and I love how complex it is, you can't just sum it up to one thing because they are both so damaged and no one gets the other like two of them. So while they have a father son relationship, I can see how not having anyone but each other and being so vulnerable can lead them to find comfort in each other's arms. That is what's explored in this video.Films/CartoonsBatman vs. Superman : Dawn of JusticePicture of Dorian GrayBatman vs. RobinThe BatmanBatman ForeverThe Dark Knight RisesComicsThe New 52Batman: City of OwlsNightwing: Setting SonNIghtwing: Night of the OwlsBatman: Death of the Family





	

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: YES THERE IS IMPLIED SLASH BETWEEN BRUCE WAYNE AND DICK, IF THAT'S NOT YOUR THING YOU SHOULD STOP WATCHING NOW!
> 
> Now that that's out the way, so this video did not turn out the way I envisioned, Ben Barnes I'm not even sure is a good choice for Dick Grayson, save for the fact that he is really hot. But man was this video ever an itch I needed to scratch, I just really, really wanted to make a video to this paring. 
> 
> I have immersed myself in the world off Batman like never before within the last seven months or so, in particularly Batman's relationship with Dick Grayson. I love their relationship and I love how complex it is, you can't just sum it up to one thing because they are both so damaged and no one gets the other like two of them. So while they have a father son relationship, I can see how not having anyone but each other and being so vulnerable can lead them to find comfort in each other's arms. That is what's explored in this video.
> 
> Films/Cartoons  
> Batman vs. Superman : Dawn of Justice  
> Picture of Dorian Gray  
> Batman vs. Robin  
> The Batman  
> Batman Forever  
> The Dark Knight Rises
> 
> Comics  
> The New 52  
> Batman: City of Owls  
> Nightwing: Setting Son  
> NIghtwing: Night of the Owls  
> Batman: Death of the Family


End file.
